What You Don't Know
by EbonyDraygon
Summary: Torchwood/SGA crossover. When a grizzly cashe of withered bodies is discovered, the Torchwood team accept help from the Atlantis team in tracking down the killer. But not everything is as it seems and not all enemies are monsters. Spoilers for Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Torchwood and Stargate are not mine, though I really wish they were**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: In-box**

From: Harkness, Jack

To: All Torchwood personnel

Subject: To All Torchwood Boys and Girls

Attached file: SGC: Atlantis Expedition. Subject: Wraith

Okay, I've finally heard back from our "specialist" and he's given me a bit more info on our possible killer, or killers. Have to say, they weren't too keen on letting us deal with this on our own, given the evidence. They've given us about a week or so to deal with this ourselves before they turn up to lend a hand.

Needless to say, I want us to be done long before that, so they can do the cleaning up.

Jack

* * *

From: Harper, Owen

To: Harkness, Jack

Subject: About time

Nice of them to FINALLY get back to us. We've had to cover this up for, oh, THREE WEEKS before they decide to get off their arse and help. I tell you, Gwen's having a right hard time trying to keep on top of the police.

12 bodies, Jack. And that's only the ones that have been found. Who knows how many more there are. That's always going to be difficult, especially when we get stumped as well.

Thanks for the attachment. I shall read it in my spare time. If I have a spare month. Did you actually look at the size of the file? I thought they told you time was of the essence.

If anybody wants me, I'll be dissecting more of the bodies in the morgue. Lovely.

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

To: All Torchwood personnel

Subject: Don't look now…

…but we're on the news. So don't watch. Especially Gwen. She might do some damage.

Ianto

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

To: All Torchwood personnel

Subject: Re Don't look now…

…but we're on the news. So don't watch. Especially Gwen. She might do some damage.

I – am – going – to – kill – Andy!! He said that he would make sure that this didn't reach the media.

OMG, there's even a shot of the bloody SUV in the news reel! Doesn't he understand the concept of "undercover agency"?!

* * *

From: Sato, Toshiko

To: All Torchwood personnel

Subject: Re Don't look now…

Just run my sweeper program, so all trace of the news footage is corrupted or deleted. Now we don't have to kill Andy. Otherwise I'll have to cover that one up as well.

;-) Tosh

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

To: All Torchwood personnel

Subject: Time to go to work

Thanks Toshiko. The last thing we need right now is more publicity.

Right, seems we've been forced to speed up our operations. We need to find our killer before anymore people get husked and before we have mass panic in Cardiff. Which ever seems easier…

Gwen, see what you can get off the police and, if possible, keep a lid on the public side. Tell the police it's some sort of radiation poisoning or something.

Tosh, get onto the CCTV system and see what you can pick up. I know it's a remote chance, but we have to keep our options open.

Owen. Check the bodies, see if you can find any trace of this 'wraith enzyme' that the files mentions. We need to confirm what we're dealing with. If you can't, see what else the chemical evaluation turns up.

And Ianto? Can you get me a coffee?

Jack

***

From: mike_love2334

To: amy_the_griffin34

Subject: Trouble brewing

Did you see the news? Before it got wiped I mean. Their SUV was in shot for all of three seconds, but it was there. TW is onto us.

How's Gowen?

* * *

From: amy_the_griffin34

To: mike_love2334

Subject: re Trouble brewing

What do you think?! I was watching it _when_ they wiped it. I'm worried Mike, real worried. How long can we keep ahead of them? What are we going to do when they catch up with us? Best bet: call Revelation together. We need a plan of action.

I'm worried about Gowen. He's getting worse. The timing sucks, but I'm taking him out tonight. I don't care what TW may think he is, but they don't know Gowen. He's no monster. The problem's going to be convincing them of that.

See you later.

* * *

**Please R&R. I like to know what people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: As the Net Closes**

Kathy almost crashed into her flatmate as she hurried through the door. Amy took it all in her stride and guided her friend into a seat.

"Torchwood. Bloody Torchwood." Kathy moaned, as Amy went to get her a cup of tea, "How the hell did they find the bodies?!"

"Weevils, probably," Amy answered from the kitchenette, "Looks like they dragged the husks out into the road."

"Weevil spring-cleaning, you mean?" Kathy managed a weak smile as she accepted her tea. She cast a shaky glance over to a door on the far side of the room, "Does Gowen – "

"No, not yet. He's resting." Amy took a seat opposite her friend, " He's not well. We're going to have to take the risk and go out tonight."

"How long do you think we have before, you know, _they_ work out the hunting pattern?"

"If they do, they should bloody thank us," Amy retorted, "instead of locking us up and doing who-knows-what to Gowen." Amy stood up and took Kathy's now empty mug back to the kitchenette, "There's a Revelation meeting tonight at Mike's place. You going?"

Kathy nodded. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was very attached to Gowen. Though if he found out about her affection for him, he would probably get all weird and reclusive. Gowen never seemed to take surprises terribly well, especially if people he thought he knew did something unexpected, like when she had tried to kiss him under the mistletoe the Christmas before last. That had _really_ scared him.

She couldn't imagine life without him now. If she could do anything to help him and keep him safe, then anyone in her way had better watch out.

***

Tosh was using the results from Owen's DNA tests on the withered bodies to trace the victims. One thing was consistent with all the results.

"Their all on police file?" queried Jack when she told him, "So they, what, all had criminal records?"

"All the ones I've checked so far, yes."

"That the only pattern?"

Toshiko shrugged, "I'm afraid so. They were all down for different things. Gang violence, suspected drugs trafficking, nothing consistent, and what's more, nothing proven."

Jack nodded. "It's a start at least. See if you can find anything on the CCTV, now that we know where we should be looking. Good work, Tosh."

Toshiko blushed as she returned to her work station.

***

"I told you, we're working on it."

"_Oh, so the rest of us just have to sit on our arse until Torchwood's finished, shall we?"_

"Andy –"

"_No, Gwen. I'm sorry about the news broadcast, but I don't think the police should be left out of this one. This is a murder investigation, Gwen!"_

"You think I don't know that? All I can tell you is that we have a probable identify for the killer."

"_And?"_

"It's Torchwood business, Andy. That's all you need to know."

"_Gwen, why can't you tell me what-"_

Andy never got a chance to finish his question, before Gwen hung up.

***

Amy had managed to persuade Gowen to leave his room. He now lay curled on the sofa, his white hair partial shielding his face. Kathy kept throwing concerned glances in his direction as she cooked a meal for her and Amy. The last time she had seen him look this bad had been after that incident with the burglars three months ago. It was amazing how much pleasanter their landlord had been when Gowen had stopped the two youths attempting to break in. Gowen had gone out the next night to "make sure that they didn't cause any more damage". Both she and Amy knew exactly what he meant, but they didn't comment on his actions. He couldn't change what he was, after all.

"You'd better be going soon, Kathy." Amy commented, "You'll be late otherwise."

Kathy swore as burnt her hand on the saucepan. She turned off the hob before quickly grabbing a packet of crisps. Snatching her coat, Kathy turned back to Amy and Gowen.

"You going to be okay?"

Amy smiled weakly, "We'll be fine. Just go to the meeting already. I'll see you after."

Amy's smile vanished as the door closed behind her friend.

***

"What have you got for me, Tosh?"

Jack joined the crowd around Tosh's workstation. A map of Cardiff was displayed on her screen.

"I've found a possible pattern to the attacks." She pointed to several red dots on the map, "These are the locations the police have for each of victims suspected activities and these," she his a button on her keyboard, making two blue dots appear, "are where the bodies were discovered."

"All the attacks are centred around the university area." mused Gwen.

"You'd think a wraith would snack on the students if its going to attack anyone." Owen pointed out.

"Wraith are smart," Jack said, staring at the screen, "probably worked out that students would be noticed if they went missing much more than societies undesirables."

"Gwen, you know of any recent gang activity in the target area?" asked Tosh.

Gwen sighed, "I'll go talk to Andy. Hopefully he won't just hang up on me."

"Say hi from me," Jack shouted after Gwen as she went to her desk to phone her police contact.

***

A late night stroll might seem romantic to most people, but Amy had long ago abandoned such notions. It was hard to think that the situation was romantic when you were stalking the streets with a hungry alien from another galaxy looking for people for said alien to drain the life out of.

"Amy, what is bothering you?" Gowen's gravelly voice was deceptively loud in the quiet street, "You have been worrying all day."

"It's nothing, Gowen," she lied, "Just, you know, me worrying about everything as per normal."

Gowen continued to stare at her, making Amy feel uncomfortable under his yellow eyes. Ages ago, he had promised never to use his mental abilities to read her mind or force her to do something that she didn't want to. It was times like this, however, that made her sincerely hope that he remembered his promise.

"Target up ahead." Gowen hissed, as the gang moved out of an alleyway to intercept them.

***

"_Police chatter indicates some sort of disturbance around the target area."_

"Any detail on the nature of the trouble, Tosh?"

"_Some sort of gang fight."_

"Keep us posted. Any update, I want it."

"_Will do, Jack."_

In the back of the SUV, Owen looked over his kit.

"You sure that it'll only take the three of us?"

"Come on Owen," Jack replied jovially, not taking his eyes off the road, "It's not like a wraith is going to be interested in you. They prefer_ life_ energy."

"Oh ha, bloody, ha. Just remember I told you so, when you or Gwen get drained into Tutankhamen's body double."

Jack smiled as he put his foot down, speeding SUV to their destination.

***

The last of the gang had legged-it. Gowen effortlessly moved a man hole cover and deposited the three withered bodies down the hole.

"Oh gads," said Amy, wrinkling her face at the smell, "Gowen, what are you doing?"

"Our normal disposal technique is no longer adequate," he grunted as he dropped the cover back into place, "Do not act so surprised. I could hear the news broadcast through my door. I'm actual surprised it's taken them almost three years to notice."

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but instead she screamed as the Torchwood SUV bowled round the corner and hit Gowen. He was flipped up and over the bonnet, landing heavily on the pavement. Amy ran up to him and crouched down beside him. Gowen looked a mess, dark blood staining his face as his various injuries healed right before her eyes.

"Run," he growled, "Get out of here. Don't let them catch you."

"Go!" he snarled, shoving her away as he rose to his feet shakily. Amy turned and saw three people get out of the vehicle. Gowen stood protectively in front of her as they advanced towards the two of them, their weapons raised and pointed at Gowen. He roared at the Torchwood personnel, causing them to back up. In that distraction, she fled.

* * *

**Special thanks to abCarter for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter. Must learn to proof-read better....**

**Please remember to R&R. All comments are appricated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run**

"Give it up!" shouted Jack cocking his pistol at the wraith. The wraith snarled at Jack, turning its head to look for an escape route, but it was now surrounded.

With a defiant roar, it launched itself at Gwen. She managed to get a shot off, hitting it in the shoulder, before it grabbed her and turned her to use as a human shield.

"I will not harm her," the creature snarled, "if you allow me to leave in peace." It twisted Gwen's hand, causing her to lose her grip on the gun. The wraith caught it, and pushed the gun against her head, "Otherwise I will have to harm your colleague."

Jack saw Owen edging round behind the wraith, a tranquiliser in hand. "What's with the gun?" he asked, keeping the wraith's attention on him, "Don't your kind usually just suck the life outta people?"

"Oh thanks, Jack!" yelled Gwen, "Stop giving it ideas!"

The wraith snarled and pressed the gun harder against Gwen's skull. Owen paused in his advancement, looking at Jack. Neither of them wanted Gwen to get hurt, but they needed to catch this monster.

"Now!" shouted Jack. The wraith turned, loosening its grip on the gun and Gwen as Owen plunged the all-species tranquiliser into its neck. The wraith tried to raise its right hand, as if it was going to try and feed on Owen, but the tranquiliser had already taken effect. It fell to the ground unconscious. Gwen scrambled up from beside it, glaring daggers at Jack.

"What? You know I wouldn't let it feed off of you." Jack said defensively.

Gwen continued to glare at Jack. Owen couldn't help but grin as he checked over the unconscious wraith.

"Let's just get this thing in the SUV," sighed Jack, "You can all yell at me later, but right now I want Sleeping Beauty safely locked up in the Hub."

***

Amy ran. Her blind terror had over powered her senses and she was working on automatic. Torchwood had got Gowen. And she could do nothing about it. Amy ran to the only place that she knew would be safe.

Revelation.

***

Jack gasped as he came back to life. He scowled at the now-unconscious wraith in its cell. He stood up cautiously, wincing at the slight pins-and-needles feeling in his newly healed chest.

"What happened to the rule of checking everyone we bring in for concealed weapons?" he asked Owen.

"I don't think I got that memo." Owen replied, "I think we can safely say though that wraith need a stronger dosage of tranquiliser." He grinned at Jack, "At least you've helped in your own unique way to expand our knowledge of the species."

Jack shook his head and walked back up to the central Hub. Gwen was standing in front of a monitor with the security feed from the wraith's cell.

"There were pictures in the file," she said to no one in particular, "but none of them looked so young."

"Take it from me, you can't go by looks." Jack said behind her, "These things can live for centuries, at the cost of human lives."

"I know," Gwen muttered, "but it still feels…I don't know, it feels a bit off." She turned to Jack and he saw that she looked troubled, "Look, it may just be me being all heart again like Owen says, and I know what happened the last time that happened," Jack chuckled at the shared memory, "but I don't like the idea of just handing him over to this SGC malarkey. Come on, they've already given us evidence of what sort of things they do to his species."

Gwen looked pleadingly at Jack. He understood what she meant. What the SGC had done bordered on the lines of prisoner brutality and contravened a vast array of intergalactic laws, but he also understood their side of the argument. Hell, they had done just the same over the years. The wraith were predators of humanity and if it came between saving a human or a wraith, he wouldn't hesitate to pick human. The difference between them and this SGC was that Torchwood didn't decided to pick on a single alien species and find a way to wipe them out. Torchwood may have changed from the old edict of "if it's alien, it's ours" but Jack wasn't willing to give in to bureaucratic pressure either.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied simply. Gwen gave him a smile before returning to look at the screen. Jack had other matters to attend to. Namely, the identity of the wraith's human helper.

***

Kathy helped Amy to raise the glass of water to her lips. Amy was shaking so badly that she would have dropped it if she attempted to do it herself. The others there looked at her with concern and worry.

Revelation had started out like any other university society, a few people that had a shared idea but were considered nutters by everyone else. Until Torchwood became a whispered word around Cardiff's streets. Rumours of aliens and things from far off worlds caught the imagination of the students. Even the whispers of what happened to those that learnt too much or showed too much interest only served to heighten interest.

Then Amy and Kathy had rescued Gowen. A living, breathing alien.

The members of Revelation were determined not to let him fall into enemy hands, as it were. They had welcomed him and even when they learnt more about his species and what he had to do to survive, they stuck by him. Now the core members of Revelation sat in stony silence as they realised they had failed their friend.

"We have to get him back!" Matt said. There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

"Any ideas how?" Mike asked, "I don't know whether you've realised this yet, but Torchwood are the professionals here."

"And their probably on to us by now," added Jonathan. He looked across at Kathy and Amy, "I don't think you should go back to your flat. Torchwood will be waiting for you there by now."

"They'll have everything!" groaned Kathy, "All the notes from our meetings, all the stuff we learnt from Gowen, everything!"

Jonathan smiled reassuringly at her. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing. That lot will keep 'em busy until doomsday."

"Lets hope so," Mike said grimly, "Otherwise, we're all for it."

***

"I think I've got a possible match."

Gwen looked over Tosh's shoulder as she brought up a profile of a young woman with dark skin, short dark hair and a cheeky grin.

"Amy Griffis," continued Tosh, "21 years old. Student at Cardiff university. Studying biology with hopes to become a lab technician in the future."

"That's defiantly her," said Gwen, "Have you got her address?" Tosh rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sorry," Said Gwen sheepishly, "Kind of stupid when I think about it now."

Tosh smiled as she brought up a map of the city next to the profile. "She's registered as living in university owned housing with two other students. Katherine Brown," Tosh brought up her profile, showing a smiling girl with long brown hair, "and Gowen Hunter." She turned to Gwen, taking off her glasses, "I haven't been able to secure any visual evidence of him and the information I have on him is vague and scattered."

"You think he might actually be the wraith?" Gwen asked astonished.

"I don't know for certain, but it looks like a possibility." Toshiko printed off the profiles she had been able to make up and handed them to Gwen.

"I'll check round there with Ianto tomorrow," said Gwen, folding the pieces of paper and putting them in her pocket, "thanks for that Tosh."

Toshiko smiled as she returned to her computer. Gwen headed to go out. She had promised Rhys that she would be home in time for dinner, work permitting and everything seemed to be quiet. As she passed the security monitors, she stopped and looked at their latest guest. All he had done since he had woken up as stay curled up on the floor, clutching his head. Gwen felt a pang of pity towards him. He looked in such pain, she wanted to help him, but she knew that she couldn't. If he truly was in pain, the last thing she would be able to do was walk into that cell, because there would be a high chance that she wouldn't walk out again.

Gwen looked at her watch. If she didn't leave now, she would be late for Rhy's special supper. Taking one last look at the wraith, Gwen went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Legitimate Complaint**

INSTANT MESSENGER TRANCSRIPT FOR VIDEO LINK MEETING

CAP'T HARKNESS: Nice of you to turn up. I've only been trying to get hold of you for three hours. You really need to change your waiting music, by the way. It's crap.

LT COL SHEPPARD: Well, we've been a little busy round here lately. But, we're here now. So what did you want to talk about?

CAP'T HARKNESS: I just thought that you'd want to know that we've caught the suspect, and congratulate you on guessing the right species.

LT COL SHEPAPRD: It was wraith?

CAP'T HARKNESS: It certainly wasn't of earth origin, and it fitted the descriptions you finally sent us, so yeah. I'd say it's a wraith.

DR MCKAY: Okay, that is very bad. I mean wraith on Earth. How long has it been there and who knows how many of them there are there. We could be facing the end of the human race as we know it.

LT COL SHEPPARD: Knock it off Rodney. These are the only reported attacks, so we can safely assume that it's just in Cardiff.

DR MCKAY: Why is that? What so special about Cardiff? For crying out loud, the place is a dump.

SILENCE

Err…no offence meant.

GWEN COOPER: Actually been to Cardiff have you? Or did you just read the travel brochures?

LT COL SHEPPARD: Look, we're really grateful that you managed to catch the wraith. Now, our guys should be there within about-

CAP'T HARKNESS: No

LT COL SHEPPARD: What?

CAP'T HARKENSS: I said no. If you wanted to catch it, you would have turned up yourselves and caught it. But I'm not going to hand it over, just to make you lot look good.

LT COL SHEPPARD: You have no idea what your dealing with.

CAP'T HARKNESS: Neither do you.

LT COL SHEPPARD: Look, just let me and my team come over there and we'll help you out, make sure that there aren't anymore of them hanging around. We'll even deal with the media for you. Simple as that.

GWEN COOPER: Simple as that, eh?

CAP'T HARKNESS: Gwen…

GWEN COOPER: No, Jack's right. If you lot want the wraith, then you should have caught him yourselves. As for if there's any more, there's a very simple way to find out.

DR MCKAY: Which is?

GWEN COOPER: Ask the one we already caught.

DR MCKAY: What, you think its just going to tell you right off if it had any buddies hanging around? Wraith aren't like that.

CAP'T HARKNESS: Have you ever bothered to try?

DR MCKAY: Wha-? I mean, of course we've….. not really.

GWEN COOPER: You really don't know much about the wraith, do you?

LT COL SHEPPARD: Their green, they got white hair, they fly around in ships and they suck the life outta people. Those are the main points.

SILENCE

CAP'T HARKNESS: If you turn up in my city, you will not be welcome. Do I make myself clear?

SILENCE

LT COL SHEPPARD: Crystal.

TRANSMISSION ENDS


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reading between the lines**

They had got the key to the flat after Gwen had told the landlord that they were part of a police investigation. Whatever she and Ianto had expected to find in there, it certainly wasn't the potential gold-mine of information they had discovered. Gwen flipped through the bundle of papers that she held. Medical notes, minutes from meetings, addresses of safe-houses. That was just the start. Gwen decided that she'd have to enlist the others in helping her sift through all this.

"Always surprising how much students manage to get done in their spare time." commented Ianto as he brought another folder to Gwen on the sofa.

"I thought we were dealing with an isolated case," sighed Gwen as she accepted the file, "but now it looks like we're going to have to take out a whole bloody organization."

"Student Union won't like that." said Ianto straight faced, for which Gwen glowered at him.

"Is that everything then?" she asked, looking into the file he had given her. It seemed to be filled with sketches of some sort of wraith spaceship.

"No, haven't checked the last room yet." Ianto looked over the top few sheets of paper in the nearest box, before picking it up. "I'll start taking these out to the SUV."

She held the door open for him as he left, then turned to the last room. She had no reason to feel apprehensive but she did. Chastising herself, she entered. Inside was dark, but that was only because the curtains were drawn. She opened them and the light revealed hundreds of faces. They were staring at her from the walls, while the desk held more images, as well as what appeared to be the remains of a wraith stunner, similar to what she had seen in the file.

"Well, at least we know who's room this was." she said to herself as she removed the nearest picture from the wall. It was a beautiful drawing of a wraith, the tone and shading making it appear to move on the page. "Quite the artist, aren't we." She brushed her fingers over the drawing, taking care not to smudge the pencil marks. Her eyes fell on a small leather-bound book, half hidden under the bed. She put down the picture and retrieved it. Inside were symbols and sketches that made no sense to her. Gwen made a mental note to give the book to Tosh for translation. She began removing the pictures from the wall and piling them up on the bed.

"How you doing?" asked Ianto as he popped his head around the door. He looked at the steadily growing piles of artwork. "They're good. It never mentioned in the file that the wraith were artistic."

"Looks like there's a lot of things we can learn from our wraith friend." replied Gwen, still clutching the leather-bound notebook.

***

The only reason Jack had consented to let her down to see the wraith was if Owen accompanied her. She held a small selection of the drawings, as well as sheets of fresh paper and pencils.

"You're barking mad," said Owen as they neared the cell, "did anyone ever tell you that?"

"You did," she answered, "about five minutes ago."

"Look, for god's sake, Gwen, it's a wraith." He stood in front of her, blocking her path to the cell door. "There's no way that your going to get the bloody thing to talk, no matter what you try."

"The file said that the wraith are intelligent beings," retorted Gwen, sidestepping Owen, "so I don't see why he shouldn't."

Owen threw up his arms in despair but didn't comment further. Gwen looked through the perspex door at the wraith. She nodded to Owen, who used his key card to open the door. The wraith didn't move as she entered.

"Hi there," said Gwen gently approaching the curled up figure, "my name's Gwen. Are you alright? We want to talk to you." The figure didn't move. Gwen went a bit closer to him, and heard him hiss at her. She held her ground. "I wanted to talk to you about these." She extracted the drawings from the bundle she carried. The wraith stirred, uncurling to look at her. When he saw the sketches, he snarled at her and attempted to snatch them. Owen entered with a Torchwood stun gun pointed at the wraith. Gwen waited patiently for everyone to settle down.

"Those," the wraith hissed, "are not yours to take".

"Can you tell me about them?" Gwen asked, smiling reassuringly at him. His yellow eyes kept darting from the drawings to the gun in Owen's hand.

"They are….hive," he murmured finally, "they are all that is left."

"Are they your family?" questioned Gwen. From the look in his eyes, that was the wrong question.

"If you wish." he replied, his face twisted in hate.

The name slipped out. Gwen had not given it any thought. It came naturally to her after reading it so many of the files and notes from the flat. "Look, Gowen, we only want to-"

The wraith snarled and launched himself at Gwen. She slipped backwards, avoiding his right hand, his feeding hand, by mere inches.

"Do not call me that!" he spat at her. "You have not earned the right to call me anything!"

The wraith suddenly stiffened, before collapsing to the floor. Owen lowered the stun gun and helped Gwen to her feet.

"Learn anything useful, then?" he asked.

"One or two things." she answered. She looked down at the fallen figure of Gowen. She couldn't think of him as anything else now. Not wraith, not monster, not a thing to be locked away. She had learnt so much about him in such a short space of time. If she was to convince the other and Jack, however, she would have to learn a whole lot more.

She left Owen to check over the stunned Gowen, and returned to her desk to read some more notes.

***

They had a plan. It was a risky one, and may end up with whoever carried it out getting killed or Retconed, but it was the only one they had. Heba had volunteered to do it, partly because she was new to Revelation and wanted to prove that she was devoted to it as much as anyone else, but partly because she desperately wanted to take an active role in rescuing their friend.

She arrived at her work early. The man on the desk seemed surprised to see her.

"Hey, Heba. You're not meant to be on for another hour yet."

"Need the overtime," she replied, smiling, "tuition fees are mounting up."

"What would we do without you students?" he chuckled. "Alright, I'll clock you on."

Heba went through to the back and waited. She didn't mind working for Jubilee Pizzas, as it was the only time she had an opportunity to ride her precious motorbike. Her father disapproved of it, saying it wasn't suitable for a young woman to be tearing round the city at suicidal speeds and she set a bad example to her younger brother and sister.

Now though, her job was the only way into the Torchwood facility. Revelation had worked diligently throughout the day to make sure that she had everything she needed to carry out her mission. All she had to do, was wait.

"Okay, Heba, got a job for you!"

Heba rose at the shout and made her way to the front desk. The man passed her two pizza boxes, with an address and receipt placed on top.

"Two Hawaiians for Torchwood. You know where that is?" Heba nodded as she took the pizzas. "I'm lucky you're here, actually. Everyone else has called in sick, the slackers. Good thing it looks like a quiet night."

Heba left and put the pizzas on her bike. Of course everyone else had called in sick and that there were not any other orders. Revelation's technology expert and hacker, Donald Garden, was had faked the phone calls and was monitoring all the incoming calls to the pizza takeaway, screening them until Torchwood called.

Heba made good time. She made sure that the pizza boxes concealed the wraith stunner that she held. Gowen had managed to construct at least three stunners, and she needed any advantage she could get. With a quick silent prayer to Allah, Heba walked into the lion's den.

***

Ianto looked up from the desk as the delivery girl opened the door. He noticed the hijab under the motorbike helmet, but didn't make any sort of comment. It was a free world after all. Mostly.

"That was quick," he said, "how much is that then?"

Ianto reached down to a drawer in the desk where he kept the take-away money. The girl moved closer to the desk, which meant the shot from the stunner was hidden from the view of the security cameras.

Ianto slumped to the ground unconscious.

***

Her breathing was fast as she saw the man fall to the ground. Now she had to continue the plan if she was to get inside.

She dropped the pizzas and swapped the stunner with a gas canister in her jacket pocket. Heba let the small canister roll across the floor up to the wall, where it lay hidden in the shadows. She started to act panicked by the man's collapse, shaking him and trying to wake him. Soon, a man in a long army jacket rushed in through a secret door. He looked over the man with great concern. Heba backed away to allow him space.

"Is he all right?" she asked, her voice matching his concern.

"Don't know," he replied, not looking at her, "have to get him to a doctor to make sure."

Heba reached for her mobile, not to phone for an ambulance as the man obviously believed, as he snatched it off her, but to activate the gas canister. Thick yellow smoke erupted from the shadows. Heba turned frightened eyes to the rising smoke. The man looked worried too.

"Crap. Mustard gas." He looked at Heba as he hoisted the unconscious form of his friend onto his shoulders. "As much as I hate to say it, you need to follow me, lady. Come on!"

Coughing, Heba ran after him until they entered a large open area. Heba looked around in astonishment, ignoring the man as he took his friend down to a lower area. A woman put an arm around Heba's shoulders.

"Hey, are you all right? Come and take a seat." The woman lead her over to a workstation, opposite another woman working at a computer. To her horror, Heba realised that the woman was scrolling through details on all the members of Revelation. The woman glanced across at her, frowned and looked back at the screen. Her eyes grew wide as she found Heba's file.

Her cover was blown. Now Torchwood had forced her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting out alive**

"Wait," said Toshiko looking at the girl, her hand reaching for her sidearm, "she's-"

Heba snarled as she shot the woman with her concealed stunner. Gwen's eyes widened in shock as she went for her own gun. Heba caught her with the stunner too, before jumping over the rail and onto one of the walk ways. Jack fired shots at her from above, ordering her to stop, but Heba zigzagged making it harder to get a clear shot. She ducked behind one of the workstations as Owen fired off his own gun from the morgue steps. She used Ianto's stolen key card to open the door to the cells, before slamming the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Owen shouted to Jack. Jack was looking at Tosh's computer screen.

_Heba Azyras_

_Age: 21, University of Cardiff student, studying biology. Newest member of Revelation_

"She's Revelation," answered Jack, "and that means she only came for one thing."

***

Heba used the card to open Gowen's cell. He looked terrible, dark blood staining his skin and clothes. She gently nudged him to check he was awake.

Gowen's right hand shot up and fastened around Heba's throat. His yellow cat-like eyes were filled with a primal fury that terrified her.

"Gowen," she choked, trying to pry his hand away, "it's me… Heba. I came… to save you!"

Gowen's only response was to snarled at her. Allah, what have they done to him, she thought. She felt tears streaking her face at the sight of her friend so altered.

"Gowen, please," she pleaded, "you're hurting me…"

She saw recognition return to his eyes. He dropped his hand and Heba slumped onto her hands and knees, sucking in lungfuls of breath and massaging her bruised neck. Gowen looked at her startled.

"I'm sorry Heba." he said, pulling her up to her knees, "Can you walk?"

"I'm going to need to run if we're to get out of here." she replied, "I don't think Torchwood's going to let us get out that easily, not after I stunned three of there people."

Gowen laughed shakily and led the way back through the cells. He stopped suddenly in front of a weevil cell.

"I think I have an idea for a distraction," he said, smiling in a way that showed off his pointed, shark-like teeth.

***

He had expected some sort of diversion to help the fugitives escape, but Jack hadn't expected on them releasing three weevils and sending them out first. He fought them off as Owen tried to get to him. They had set up an ambush but that was now down the drain.

"It's okay," Owen said as a weevil bit into Jack's arm, "King of the Weevils is here to save the day." He suddenly frowned as the weevils turned snarling at him, "Or maybe not." He back-pedalled up against a workstation.

Jack noticed the girl and the wraith standing next to the exit. The wraith was staring with narrowed eyes at the weevils now surrounding Owen, as the girl attempted to over-ride the lockdown that Jack and Owen had put in place.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I'd just about got used to these bloody things obeying me!" Owen had managed to knock out one of the weevils, but the others were still closing in on him. "A little help here, Jack!"

"With pleasure," grunted Jack as he aimed his pistol at the wraith's head. The Revelation girl turned and saw Jack.

Her scream meant that Jack's bullet went into the wraith's throat rather than it brain, but the effect was largely the same. The remaining weevils appeared to shake their heads as if to clear them, before they bowed in front of a confused Owen. The girl was screaming as she knelt beside the wraith's body.

"Do I get an explanation?" asked Owen, "Or do I have to work it out for myself?"

"Get those weevils back it their cells, your majesty," Jack chuckled, "Explanations after we've done our chores."

As Owen herded the Weevils to the cells, Jack approached the girl. She turned to him, her eyes red and her hand shaking as she held the stunner at him. She offered no resistance as he took it from her. She put her hands over her face and rocked gently as she sobbed over the wraith's body. Jack picked her up firmly and led her to the interrogation room. She didn't fight him. All her resolve had left her and Jack had no trouble in taking her to the room and locking her in for questioning later.

When he returned to the central Hub, Owen was already helping the partially revived Ianto off the examining table.

"Sorry mate, I need the table," said Owen as he led the confused Ianto to a nearby chair and put on his lab coat. He nodded at Jack when he saw him, "Any chance you could give me a hand with moving something?"

Jack understood what Owen meant and put on a coat himself. He didn't really feel like getting covered in wraith blood if he could help it.

***

Jack decided that he had better have a word with their new guest. Owen was just about to perform the autopsy on the dead wraith, and he didn't really feel like watching. He looked in on the girl. She hadn't moved from where he had placed her. She didn't even react when he entered the room and sat in the chair opposite.

"You gonna tell me who you are?" he asked. The girl looked at him with cold tear-stained eyes.

"You already know my name and why I was here. Your questioning is pointless."

"True," said Jack, "So why don't we skip a few pages? Why is there a wraith in Cardiff? How long has it been here?"

"He." Heba looked at Jack with a frosty glare. "He, not it. You used the wrong personal pronoun."

Jack smiled. "I'm sorry. How long has _he_ been here?"

Heba looked at the floor again. "About… four , five years."

"And you've kept him hidden here that long?"

Heba shook her head. "No, only the past two years."

"So where was he before you lot took him in?" enquired Jack.

The girl looked him straight in the eye, telling him that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"The only person that could answer that," she replied, "is no longer able to answer your questions."

Jack Harkness was interrupted from answering this accusation by Gwen.

"_Jack, we're got a situation in the morgue," _shouted Gwen over his radio._ "Urgent assistance needed, a-sap!"_

"On my way," he answered. "I'm not done with you yet," he told Heba, before he raced from the questioning room, the door slamming behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Deceptive appearances**

_Torchwood Archive Recording_

_Right, autopsy of unidentified wraith male performed by Doctor Owen Harper, Torchwood personnel –_

_He's not unidentified, Owen. His name's Gowen._

_You shouldn't be up, Gwen._

_I'm all right, Owen._

_Fine, but if you collapse, I won't be able to catch you. Now, can I continue?.... Thank you…. Right. Cause of death appears to be single shot to the neck. Surprising really. I thought these things were tougher to kill. [metallic jangling] Making first incision…. [sound of metal cutting flesh] Looks like the bullet lodged into the spine. I'll see if I can get it out…. [sound of metal scraping bone] Nearly there… got it. [sound of metal hitting a metal container] Made a right mess of his neck going in. Nice shooting on Jack's part, if I may say though._

_Owen…_

_What?... What the bloody hell?! That shouldn't be happenin- [sound of metal crashing to the floor, snarling and a strangled choke] How the hell are you not dead?!_

_Where is she?_

_Go to Hell!_

_WHERE IS SHE?_

_Jack, we're got a situation in the morgue. Urgent assistance needed, a-sap!_

_Gwen, get out of here!_

_Gowen, listen to me. We're not your enemies. We don't want to hurt you._

_Oh that's really going to help! He's not going to believe that after Jack shot him through the throat!_

_Just… put Owen down. We can talk about this. Let us help you…[snarling and a female scream]_

_If you've hurt any of my officers, I will not be afraid to shoot you,… again. [snarling] Normally, I'd find the appearance of a shirtless alien rather attractive. Your behaviour, on the other hand, is off-putting to say the least. Nice tattoo though._

_Where is she?_

_Who?_

_Do not lie to me. What have you done with the one who came to rescue me?!_

_She is no longer of any concern to you._

_What do you mean by that?!_

_Take a wild guess._

_Jack! Look out! [snarling, sounds of crashing metal and glass. Shot, sound of bodies colliding.]_

_Then you will pay for her death with every drop of your life! [male scream and snarls. Snarls turn into screams. Electronic blast sound. Groans then silence.]_

_Help me get this thing off of him. [groans and clink of handcuffs] How the hell are those meant to help?_

_It'll keep his hands under control for one thing [male gasp] Oh, look who's back._

_Why aren't you husked?_

_You mean I'm not?_

_That is just not fair._

_Neither was Jack hinting the girl was dead. What the hell were you trying to do?_

_Testing the waters. Someone help me move him down to the cells. Leave the shirt though, I like him like this. [groans and dragging sounds moving away.]_

_Shit, this thing's still recording! Err.. This is Doctor Owen Harper. Autopsy terminated as the body decided to wake up….Okay, that just sounds weird, even for this place…_

_Recording terminated_**My apologies for the delay in these new chapters. I hope that they ae worthe the wait.**

* * *

**Please remember to R&R them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Another point of view**

Gwen looked through the perspex screen that separated her from Gowen. He hadn't moved from where she and Jack had put him. He looked so defeated, his naked torso stained with dark blood that had come from the healed wound on his neck, his hands still cuffed behind his back, his head bowed down, long white hair escaping from the ponytail that it had originally been in.

Gwen turned as Jack entered the cell block, the Revelation girl forced to walk before him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Jack didn't answer. He led the young woman to Gowen's cell. Her face lit up when she saw the wraith inside. With his key card, Jack opened the door, allowing her to rush in.

"Gowen," she said kneeling next to him, "you're alive! I saw you dead and I thought-"

The wraith looked up at her, a mixture of shock and delight. Narrowing his eyes, Gowen glared at Jack.

"You lied to me."

"Yes," replied Jack simply.

"Why?"

Jack merely stared back at the wraith, denying an answer. Gwen saw Heba pull out a lock pick from the lining of her coat and proceed to try and unlock Gowen's handcuffs. Gwen entered the cell and, gently, she moved the girl's hands, unlocking the wraith's hands herself. She saw the semi-healed bruising that now ringed Gowen's wrists. He looked at Gwen.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"What do you mean to do with us now?" Heba asked her. Gwen looked to Jack, who hadn't moved from his position at the door.

"We need a few more answers first," Jack replied.

"And then?"

Jack looked at Gwen, sharing a knowing look. "Then we'll take it from there."

There was no need for more explanation. Both the prisoners seemed to understand what was now in store for them. A dose of Retcon and life imprisonment. Jack nodded to Gwen, before turning and walking away. With an apologetic smile, Gwen followed him, locking the cell with the two prisoners inside. She had to run to catch him up.

"What are we going to do with them, Jack?" she asked him.

"I'm reviewing the options," Jack replied. Something had shaken him, making his face unreadable. They continued on in silence. When they reached the Central Hub, they separated.

Jack went to his office and leaned his head on his clenched hands. He glanced over to his computer. Within five minutes he had sent an email summons to the others, telling them to meet in the conference room. Well, a trouble shared, is a trouble halved, or so they say.

***

Owen, Tosh and Ianto sat in the conference room, waiting. Eventually, Jack entered.

"Sorry I'm late," he said before taking his seat at the table. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Gwen?" asked Tosh.

"Gwen wasn't invited to this meeting," replied Jack soberly.

"Any particular reason why?" inquired Owen.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "I want to discuss what we do with the wraith. The Revelation girl's easy, dose of Retcon and let her go."

"'Fraid not," interrupted Owen, "I was running a few blood scans on her. One thing I noticed was a chemical inhibitor. Looks like it was designed to prevent the absorption of Retcon into the body's system."

"Just what I needed to hear," said Jack darkly. The others looked at each other warily, not sure what to say or do.

"Okay then," Jack said, "let's leave that one for now. Our most pressing problem is what are we gonna do with the wraith."

"The way I see is," chipped in Owen, " we've got two options, keep it or kill it." He looked at the faces turned towards him. "What? We're all thinking it."

"There is another option," said Ianto. Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Which is?"

"Give him to the SGC," replied Ianto. "They've already said that they would take him anyway."

"Does anyone else feel that this whole situation feels wrong?" asked Toshiko. "Just me then," she muttered as silence returned to the meeting.

"This is not a decision I'm taking lightly," stated Jack, "none of us should. But I want to make sure that we have considered all the options to this situation available to us."

The others sat there, considering the options. They weren't that many.

"See what you can come up with for me," Jack told them. They were dismissed.

***

Surreptitious emailing broke out between Ianto, Owen and Tosh as soon as they got back to their workstations.

"_Why wasn't Gwen included?"_ was one of Tosh's main queries.

"_Because she'd stick up for the wraith,_" replied Owen.

"_Have we actually got any other options?_" Ianto asked the other two.

"_Besides 'Keep or Kill'? Haven't a clue mate._"

"_We can't just hand him over to the SGC!_"

"_If we do keep him here, how are we going to feed him?_" Ianto wanted to know. "_Any volunteers?_"

"_You do realise I can read all of your emails?_" Jack pointed out to them all.

They stopped after that.

* * *

**R&R please. Let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Running out of options**

Gwen sat at her workstation, gazing at the live-feed from the cell. The two prisoners had done nothing but sit on the floor of the cell together and talk. She was wondering if she should take them down something, even a shirt or something for the wraith. He was probably freezing down there. It wasn't like the cells had central heating or anything.

She had seen the others go off to the meeting without her. That in itself made her even more concerned for the Gowen. Would Jack just kill him? If that was what he had planned, then he was going to have to fight her all the way.

She picked up the bundle of papers that she had taken with her the last time she had gone to talk with Gowen. Sod what Jack, she knew that she could get him to come through for them.

When Gwen arrived at the cell with the wraith and girl inside, she could already tell a few new facts about them both, just by looking. One, from the way they were talking to each other, the two were friends. Two, from the furtive glances that the girl kept directing towards the wraith before dropping her gaze, Gwen could tell that the poor thing had feelings for him. Three, the way the wraith kept trying to rub his arms and shivering slightly indicated that he was bloody freezing. The two inmates looked at her as she opened the door and walked inside.

"What? No back-up this time?" Gowen asked dryly. Gwen couldn't help but grin at his humour. She handed him over his coat, that she had nicked back from the examination table on her way down. He took it gratefully and the Revelation girl gave Gwen an apologetic smile.

"I thought we could try talking about these again," said Gwen, indicating the pictures she was holding. The Revelation girl (Heba, had to try and remember the girl's name) looked worriedly between the pictures and the now humourless wraith.

"I told you all that I am willing to divulge on that particular topic," he answered icily. But Gwen was determined.

"You said they were 'hive'," she continued, ignoring his growls, "that they were like your family. You also said that these were all that was left." Gowen nodded curtly, which was a start at least. Gwen handed him the pictures, along with the paper and pencils she carried. He took them warily from her, as if they could be a trap. Heba continued to look uncertain at the situation.

"There is nothing left," Gowen said quietly as he looked over the drawings, his pale fingers tracing the lines on the paper, "nothing that I could do. I tried, but…I couldn't..." His voice petered off. Gwen wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, comfort him, but decided against it. Instead she stood up and walked out of the cell again. When she closed and locked the door, Gowen hadn't moved from staring at the pictures with Heba looking at him, her knees clutched in front of her chest.

Jack was waiting for her as she returned to her desk. He didn't say anything, merely watching her as she sat down again and continued going through the Revelation files as if he wasn't there.

"I saw what you did," he said after a time. It was a statement, not a reprimand. Gwen continued to look busy with her work. "Why'd you do it?"

"You going to tell me I shouldn't have?" she asked, her attention still apparently focused on the paperwork in front of her.

"No," he replied, "just wished you told me first."

"So you could tell me that I'm barking mad as well?" Gwen finally turned to him. "You don't see him as a person. You just see the wraith."

"Kinda hard not to," chuckled Jack, "considering their dish of choice."

"So that's it then? You're just going to class him as a threat and have done with it, are you?" Gwen shook her head in disgust. "I thought you told me Torchwood had changed."

There was silence between them again. Gwen turned back to the paperwork on her desk, while Jack looked stonily at her.

"Believe me Gwen," he said, "if we found another way-"

"I've got work to do, Jack," she told him curtly. With a sigh, Jack left her to it.

***

Tosh sat chewing her lip nervously. She didn't want to be the one to point it out, but Jack had sent Owen out to get take-aways. Since this was around the third time that Torchwood's operations had become known to the staff of Jubilee Pizzas, and the fact that she had not had a chance to check over the phone systems for bugs, late night meals were back to being a nuisance. Owen had moaned that Ianto should go but-

"What did you want to show me?" Jack interrupted her musings as he came over to her workstation. Tosh passed him a file that she had printed off.

"I found this in the SGC files," she told him. "You did tell us to look for more options."

Jack was nodding as he flicked through the file, clearly not understanding it. Tosh sighed. "The Atlantis expedition developed a retro-virus that allowed them to turn wraith into humans." She noticed something on a screen from the corner of her eye.

"And made a complete hash of it at the same time," said Jack sadly. "Their experiments on this "Michael" person-"

"Jack…"

Jack looked back at Tosh, then looked at where she was pointing. Four people that were obviously more used to wearing uniforms than civvies were standing near the water-tower entrance. Their arrival had gone unnoticed and Jack's mood darkened further.

"Gwen," he shouted over, making Tosh wince, "with me."

As Jack stormed off, Toshiko returned to examining the retro-virus research and keeping her head out of trouble.

***

"Tell me again why we're here?"

"Knock it off, Rodney."

"I mean, seriously, did we all have to come here? Couldn't we have just sent another team, or something?"

"I said-"

"Do we even know where this organization is?"

"We were able to work out their approximate position from our communications with them."

"So where are they?"

"Didn't I just say "approximate position"?"

"Nice night," said Jack as he stepped off the perception altering platform. The big guy with dreadlocks automatically went for a side-arm he didn't have. The others all looked equally shocked by his sudden appearance.

"How did you-?" the man that Jack recognized from the video conference as Rodney McKay started to ask, but he was cut across by Jack.

"I thought I told you to steer clear of Cardiff?" he asked coldly.

A man with scruffy dark hair stepped forward. "Came to help you out," he said, "not that we're trying to get in your way, we just thought that you might want the help dealing with your wraith problem."

"What problem?" asked Gwen, stepping into visible view. The dark haired man looked unease.

"Isn't there somewhere we could talk, you know, less publicly?" he asked, indicating passing pedestrians, many of whom were giving the group suspicious looks.

Jack still looked frostily at the group, and Gwen matched his disapproval. After a tense few minutes, Jack turned on his heel and walked towards the 'guest' entrance. Gwen took up the rear as the group followed him. The woman, her brown hair soaked from Cardiff's rain, fell back to walk with Gwen.

"Have we done something wrong in offering our help?" she asked.

"Look, no offence…"

"Teyla."

"No offence Teyla, but you did just turn up out of the blue and after we had told you that we had already finished the job your lot didn't seem to want to do."

The other woman considered this point. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly stopped and looked around them, her brows furrowed.

"Everything alright?" Gwen asked.

"It is nothing," answered Teyla carefully. She gave Gwen an encouraging smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Something had her spooked.

"Let's keep moving," Gwen said reassuringly, but she couldn't help looking behind her as they moved to catch up with the others.

Both women missed the shadowy figure that slunk into the shadows as the group passed, and hissed a single word.

"_Lantians."_

**R&R please. Let me know what you think...**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Following a trail**

_Communication between Torchwood personnel, Toshiko Sato and Dr. Owen Harper_

_Tosh! Come on, speak to me girl. Pick up the damn com, Tosh!_

Owen? What is it?

_I was on my way back to the Hub. Found an intruder in the fake tourist information entrance. Soon as they caught sight of me, they scarpered! I'm following them now._

Have you got visual confirmation?

_Yeah, it's a wraith! There's more than one of the bloody things!_

What?

_I said, there's more than one of those bloody things in the city!_

Owen, follow the suspect. We can't lose this one!

_What do you think I was- Shit!_

What happened?

_She just jumped down a manhole._

She?

_It's a female, Tosh. Requesting back-up. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with her. This place is like a sodding maze._

You're in the sewers?

_You said follow the suspect!_

I know, but things are a bit complicated at the moment, Owen…

_How can they be more complicated than they already bloody are?_

The SGC team just arrived.

_Shit!_

Owen?

_I lost her!_

Owen, you tried your best. At least we know for certain that there is another wraith loose in the city.

_Yeah, it's in the plumbing._

Owen…

_When I get back, I'm going to have it out of that bloody wraith!_

Maybe he didn't know

_What? That there's another wraith running around? Tell you what, I'll ask him._

Well, you'll have to wait your turn. The SGC lot want to question him as well.

_Okay, okay. I'm on my way back now. I don't think even Ianto can miracle my clothes clean though._

Just get back when you can.

_I thought Jack told the SGC to bugger off?_

I think he did. That's why they're having a battle of politics at the moment.

_You sure I should come back? 'Cos I could really use a shower and-_

Owen, you are not leaving me here to deal with this on my own!

_I was just joking, Tosh! What's got into you?_

Their scientist.

_Okay, tell Jack I'm just coming. Hell, if he can't put 'em off, I'll probably manage it. I stink_

Roger that, I'll warn Ianto. See you when you get here.

_Conversation ends_

**Getting very interesting now, don't you think?**

**R&R please. Let me know what you think. It's always appreciated.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Uneasy truce**

Jack sat in his office, mulling over everything that had just happened. The SGC had decided to stick their noses in, despite the fact he'd told them in no slight terms to sod off. They had a this "Revelation" society to deal with, and they seemed to be almost like a Torchwood Junior. Oh, and Owen had found they had another wraith in the city, a female that seemed to be hiding out in the sewers. His day was looking better and better.

"Back already?" he said, not bothering to look up from his computer monitor as the figure entered.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you allow me and my team a couple of minutes to talk to the wraith," insisted John Sheppard. Jack was starting to wonder if the guy was on a permanent loop or something. "Just let us talk to it for a few minutes and we'll be able to get the answers you need.

"He," said Jack, flicking through the retro-virus file Tosh had given him. "You used the wrong personal pronoun," he clarified for the slightly bewildered

Lieutenant Colonel. "'It' implies that you don't know the gender, and I think we can assume that Gowen's male. And I said 'no' the first time you asked anyway."

Perhaps the man finally realised he wasn't getting anywhere. Sheppard turned and left Jack's office, without so much as a "by your leave". Jack opened the com-channels.

"Someone keep an eye on the SGC bunch, will ya?" he said to his team. "I don't want them sticking their noses into anything we don't want them to."

"_Roger that,"_ came Tosh's voice.

"_Anything in particular you want them to avoid_?" asked Ianto.

"Just use your common sense on this one," replied Jack.

"_Anyone would think it was a conspiracy against the SGC,"_ said Owen.

Jack merely chuckled as he closed the com-link. Well, there was no point in making these interlopers' lives any easier, was there?

***

John walked over to the rest of his team. Teyla was leaning on the edge of one of the gantries, while Ronon and Rodney were sitting on a sofa nearby.

"You been able to sense anything?" he asked Teyla, coming to stand beside her. She shook her head, a slightly puzzled expression lining her face.

"No. I am barely even able to sense the wraith that is here. It is as if something is generating a form of… static, meaning I am unable to detect the wraith."

"Torchwood?" asked Rodney, who had been listening in.

"I do not think so. The static appears to be of… organic origin, as if it is created by another being."

"Still could be Torchwood," said Ronon.

"We need to talk to that wraith," mused Sheppard, looking down at the work stations below.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Rodney asked scathingly. "They don't want us to "interfere", like we're spoilt kids! It's a wonder they haven't thrown us out yet. What makes you think they're going to let us help?"

John looked to Teyla, who shrugged.

"We could take advantage of the skills available to us," John suggested. Teyla sighed heavily.

"I will do what I can," she answered simply.

***

Heba sat in the cell with Gowen, her knees drawn up against her chest. He hadn't moved or spoken since that Torchwood woman, Gwen or something, had left and given Gown the pictures. She'd seen them before, when she had been round to the flat and from when she had taken a quick peek at his sketch book. Wasn't that how she'd found out what he really was?

A sudden movement caught her attention. Gowen was still seated on the floor, but he was shaking uncontrollably. Heba panicked. She didn't know what was happening or what she should do. Her feelings of anxiety and terror only escalated when Gowen threw back his head and roared, his face contorted with pain. She scrambled to her feet, her eyes still locked on her stricken friend. He was clutching his head now, and seemed oblivious to everything around him. Gowen fell forward and the drawings that had been so carefully laid out were scattered and ripped in his delirium.

The sound of hurrying footsteps drew Heba's attention away from her suffering friend. Gwen was standing just outside the cell with the other Torchwood woman. They opened the door and Gwen went over to Gowen while the other woman ushered Heba out of the cell.

"What's wrong with him?" Heba asked, terrified for her friend.

"We don't know," the woman said, "but we're going to do what we can for him, I promise.

Heba was no longer certain if she trusted Torchwood's promises.

***

Gwen knelt as close to Gowen as she felt safe doing. Gowen looked almost feral at the moment, and she wasn't even that certain of what she could do for him. One thing she was certain of though is that, friend or not, it would not be safe for Heba to be in the same room as a possibly crazed wraith. She realised she should probably question her own sanity for doing precisely that.

Gwen merely sat and waited. Soon, Gowen appeared to regain control. Breathing heavily, he looked up at her.

"What," he panted, "was the meaning of that?"

"You tell me," replied Gwen, "because I've got no idea what just happened."

The wraith appeared puzzled. "You were not the ones' responsible for that attack?"

"I've got no reason to lie to you," Gwen said soothingly. "What attack are you referring to? What just happened?"

Gowen didn't answer her. Instead he seemed absorbed by the ruined drawings in front of him. Gwen was content to let him take his time. Whatever it was that had happened, it had obviously shaken the wraith.

"_Gwen,"_ crackled Jack's voice over her com-unit, _"you with Gowen?"_

"Yeah, I'm right here," she answered, turning and waving at the security camera on the wall outside.

"_Is he okay?"_ Jack asked.

"A bit shaken," Gwen replied, glancing back at Gowen. "He mentioned some sort of attack."

There was a static-filled sigh from Jack. _"That'll be because one of our house guests turns out to have wraith DNA and is able to hack into the wraith psychic network. That looks like what happened here, though from the looks of her, our wraith friend put up a bit of a fight."_

Gwen smiled to herself, if only because Jack had referred to Gowen as "friend".

"D'you want me to stay here for a couple of minutes, then? Just to make sure he's okay?"

"_I'll leave it to your discretion, Gwen,"_ he answered her_. "In the meantime, I'm planning on sending a team to go and find our new girl."_

"What team?"

"_I'm sending Owen and two of the SGC team, including their wraithy one. I'm sorry, but we're gonna need any advantage we can take at the moment . Oh, and I'm letting the Revelation girl go."_

This last statement came as rather a surprise to Gwen. She'd half-expected Jack to want to keep Heba in the base until they could work out a way to counter-act her Retcon immunity.

"_We got a call from Andy,"_ continued Jack. _"The girl's parents have been going to the police and 'someone' dropped the hint that she was with us. If we don't let her go, we could be facing exposure. She did promise to keep her mouth shut, but that's the best we can hope for until we've dealt with the wraith."_

"Roger that," replied Gwen quietly. She looked back at Gowen, still apparently mesmerized by the ruined pictures. "Oh, and Jack? Any chance you could bring me down the paper and such on my desk? And some tape."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: King takes Queen**

Owen was never really happy with being undead. All that business with being brought back to life and becoming King of the Weevils or what have you, always left him with a bad taste in his mouth. If he could taste, that was. Sure, there were advantages, but he'd rather be the one telling some poor sod that, rather than being said poor sod. The wraith husks had brought back a load of bad memories, of twelve dead people and of Death, looking for the thirteenth victim needed to give it permanent hold on this world.

His present situation and company wasn't doing anything to lighten his mood either. In the sewers, with Conan the barbarian and Xena the warrior princess and him the Weevil King, on the hunt for an alien-vampire girl. Now wasn't that Torchwood all over.

He let Conan take point, since the guy seemed to know where he was going. That left him and Teyla at the back.

"What were you up to earlier?" he asked her.

"I was attempting to link with the wraith's mind," she sighed.

"You talking about Gowen or the new girl?"

"The one in your cells," she answered. Owen wondered if she had some sort of aversion to thinking of the wraith male with an identity. "I was only able to make limited contact. Something is inhibiting my ability to sense the wraith."

"Doesn't explain why you were shrieking and causing such a bloody fuss," Owen pointed out. Teyla looked uneasy.

"The images I saw were… frightening. I was experiencing his memories as if I was living them myself." She shuddered. "It is not something I wish to repeat."

Owen shrugged and kept walking. This was really messed up. They had been down here for about a good half hour and they'd found nothing, not even a weevil. Actually… that was weird. He was sure their were plenty down here, but they hadn't encountered even the whiff of one. He shifted his grip on his side arm, making sure it was loose in its holster. If there was going to be trouble, wouldn't be much he could do.

Conan signalled back to them to halt. Owen made his way to see what he was on about.

"Big chamber off to the left," Ronon told him in a low whisper, sifting the setting of a strange energy weapon. "Target's surrounded. Have to fight our way in."

Owen took a quick look. Leaning back, he looked at Ronon critically.

"You've never had to deal with a weevil, have you?" It was a statement, not a question. "I can tell you this, there is no way the three of us are going to be able to take on that many of the buggers."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Teyla.

"Well they'd happily rip your throat out," replied Owen. "Look, I've got a certain… advantage to dealing with weevils. You two hang back, and I'll get the wraith out of there."

Ronon looked as if he was about to complain about not being allowed to go in guns blazing, but Teyla held him back with a look.

"Good luck," she said to Owen. With a nod of acknowledgment, Owen took deep breath and turned the corner.

Okay, don't think about the fact that your voluntarily walking into a weevil infested chamber with some life-sucking alien in the middle of it. _Really_ don't think about the fact that, even though you seem to have some control over them, wraith appear to be better at controlling weevils than you are.

Owen picked his way across the room. The weevils moved aside and sank to the floor in respect as he passed. Keeping an eye on them, he looked up at centre of the room. The wraith girl he'd followed earlier was sat curled up upon a throne-like seat. The one thing that struck him about the whole set up was that the wraith looked far too small for the seat. He had no time to ponder that now. Just grab the wraith and get out of there before the weevils went mad or Ronon lost patience…

The wraith slid out of the chair and walked towards him. She kept swaying her hunched body from side to side, as if trying to get a full view of him. Owen stood his ground. No way was he going to get spooked out by some over grown beetle. A shuffling sound behind him made Owen turn. The weevils had moved to block his exit, forming a large ring around himself and the wraith girl. He turned back in time to be knocked off his feet as the wraith charged at him. He fought to hold her back as she tried to slash at him with her jagged nails. She uttered a guttural shriek as she tried to bite at his jugular. Like hell he was going to spend the rest of his undead life with his throat ripped open! He grabbed the wraith girl's hair, pulling her head back, causing her to shriek again and tried to slam her right hand into his chest. Owen caught it just before she could, and noticed her palm.

"Shit," he said to himself, looking up at the wraith again. Like they need more problems. He didn't miss his latest one though, which took the form of a burst of red energy hitting the wraith squarely in the chest. Her eyes flew open in shock before she slumped forward onto Owen.

"Ronon!" he heard the Teyla woman shout, as another burst of red energy hit a weevil a few feet away. The sound of gun fire started about the same time the weevils on the outer edge of the combat ring turned and snarled at the two intruders. Swearing, Owen hefted the unconscious form of the wraith onto one shoulder and made his way through the snarling weevils, which pacified as he passed, to Ronon and Teyla.

"I thought I told you to stay put?!" yelled Owen. The woman helped him support the wraith girl, and they started to run sluggishly back up the tunnel, Ronon providing them with covering fire.

"Ronon felt that you were taking to long," replied Teyla as they ran.

"When we get back," Owen snarled, "I'm telling Jack on the both of you!"

The three of them continued their way to the surface with their prize, and a pack of angry weevils following.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Updated files**

_Ongoing Torchwood Archive_

_Alien Activity__: Newest acquisition, pre-adolescent or early adolescent wraith female (that's our best estimate), still reliant on normal food for sustenance, so threat level minimal for the moment. __Owen attempted to perform a medical examination of her, but she was getting far too stressed-out, so I called it off. On first glance, she appears to be healthy, but then, we don't exactly know what counts as "healthy" for a wraith. For a kid that's lived with weevils for who-knows how long, I'm amazed that she's in as good as shape as she is. One thing I do want noted is that she looks dangerously under-nourished, have requested that we keep an eye on her and make sure she's eating okay. Also, she seems more "weevil" than "wraith" (Tosh mentioned feral children when I pointed that one out. Have requested that she looks into this)_

_Other Alien Activity__: Gwen said that she noticed that our other wraith, Gowen, appeared to become more lucid and controlled when we brought in the new wraith (mental health linked with telepathic bond?) Whatever the reason, Gwen thinks that she may be able to get more information out of him. _

_Alien Tech__: None needed, none used (I want Ronon's gun! – Owen)_

_Rift Activity__: Within acceptable levels and tolerance._

_Security__: Two main issues: Revelation and SGC. On the one hand, these kids seem to know what it is they're letting themselves in for and are professional about it, but that doesn't counteract the fact that they know almost everything about us, something Ianto is not happy about (he likes to be the only one that knows everything). Add to that the fact that they have come up with a compound that inhibits the use of Retcon, and you almost start to wonder why we bother with security protocols. __SGC are a different matter. The Stargate program is almost just as bad as having the Rift on your doorstep (Note: Update open invasion case files to closed. Can now place blame on SGC for majority of attacks) Have asked Tosh to look into possible solutions._

_Other Security issues__: It looks like the weevils empathic network can somehow interfere with wraith telepathy. Have denied the request by Lt Col Sheppard for a group of weevils to be transported to the Pegasus galaxy. They are not toys. (Almost tempted to take him up on the offer and then refuse a refund when they start messing up his shiny city. But I don't encourage cruelty to weevils.)_

_Staff__: We've all got a bit heated with sharing the base. Owen's the most vocal about it (can't say I blame him) and even Tosh has been getting frustrated with the SGC scientist, Dr Rodney McKay (Note: Tosh found out his first name's "Meredith", have had this fact emailed to the others.) Have decided to turn a blind eye to any actions that the others decide to do at their discretion to the Atlantis Expedition team. Us? Vindictive? No..._

_Other Staff issues__: Must keep an eye on Gwen. She's getting very protective of our two wraith, and I'm not exactly sure how far she's prepared to go for them. Also, Tosh is starting to complain that I'm designating too many jobs to her._

_Upcoming issues__: Wraith, SGC and Revelation. Oh, and finding somewhere else to order pizzas from._

***phew* Okay now, only three more chapters until the end now! Bet some of you can't wait until this is over (I know I can't)**

* * *

HarknessCaptain Jack

**Please R&R, all views are greatly appreciated....**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Choosing the Right Side**

Gwen watched the security feed from the cells, and was doing her best not to crack. The girl Owen had brought in looked so pitiful, nothing at all like the pictures of wraith queens that the SGC had on the file, not even the one called "Ellia" looked so forlorn and helpless. A quick glance over at the other security camera showed Gowen standing at the door of his cell, looking across at the other wraith.

There was a bleep from her computer to tell her she had a new email. Several, in fact. One from Rhys (she hoped Jack wouldn't find out she'd given him her work email), another from Tosh with a useful bit of information to use against the SGC bunch, another from Ianto with a list of tactics to use against their unwelcome allies and finally one from Jack. That one was short and to the point.

"_I know what your thinking about doing."_

"_You going to stop me?"_ she asked in reply

"_Nope,"_ he answered, "_just be careful."_

Gwen left her workstation and headed towards the cells. A hand on her shoulder held her back and she had to resist the urge to force the fingers back on themselves.

"Look," said Sheppard, " we just want to help, that's all, but we can't if you keep forcing us out the picture."

"What makes you think we even want your help?" asked Gwen coldly. "Owen could have got hurt when your team members decided to go in guns blazing!"

"Okay, so we made mistakes. But can you tell me honestly that you've not done the same?" When Gwen didn't answer, looking stonily ahead, he pressed his advantage. "Look, just let me come with you. You were going to talk to the wraith, right? Well I've had personal experience with dealing with the wraith, so maybe I can help you out."

"Like you did with 'Steve', eh?" replied Gwen, sharply. She was gratified to see Sheppard wince slightly.

"We know better now. Look, it won't hurt to try trusting us, would it?"

Without speaking, Gwen continued to the cells, allowing Sheppard to follow her. He quickly hand-signalled to the rest of his team to stay put as they looked about ready to follow too. The two of them continued to the wraiths' cells. Only Gowen looked up at their approach. He nodded to Gwen in recognition, but his face froze when he saw her companion. Gwen immediately got the impression that Gowen was not happy to see Sheppard. The question was why.

"Hi Gowen," said Gwen, "just wondered if you were up for another chat." Gowen kept looking past her at Sheppard, who stoically met the wraith's gaze without flinching. She broke the stalemate by standing in front of Gowen. "He insisted on coming as well, I'm sorry about that." Ignoring the colonel's indignant complaints, she took out the leather bound journal she had taken from Gowen's room at the flat. "We tried to translate this, but ran into a dead end. Any chance you can give us a bit of heads up on what's written in there?"

Gowen looked away from Gwen, to the cell opposite. She followed his gaze to the young wraith girl still huddled in the corner of the cell. She looked back at him. There was an unspoken request in his eyes to Gwen that she could understood. Hopefully Jack wasn't watching.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Sheppard, as Gwen opened cell's with her key card, letting Gowen walk out before closing the door. She glared at John, as he raised his hand gun to point at the wraith, not taking her eyes off him as she opened the door to the other cell. Silently, the wraith walked into the cell with the young female, crouching down beside her, as Gwen closed the door behind him. She and Sheppard stood outside the cell as Gowen pulled the wraith girl into a sitting position, ignoring her hisses and scratches.

"What would you have done?" asked Gwen, eyes firmly locked on the two wraith. "Would you have kept them both in solitary confinement, until you'd learnt what you wanted, and then got rid of them?"

"You're the one that's read the file," responded John. "I'm not really one for paperwork." He looked across at Gwen, into the heat of her glare. "Okay, I wouldn't have done… whatever it was you just did," he sighed. "Happy?"

Gwen turned back to Gowen and the wraith girl. She found she didn't like thinking of her like that. "Wraith girl". She was a child and had ever right to an identity. It seemed that Sheppard had been thinking along a similar line.

"How about we call her Betty?"

"Hey, our base, Torchwood will do the naming, thank you very much," snapped Gwen.

"Call her Vera."

Gwen looked back at Gowen, who was looking at her with his head slightly to one side.

"Any particular reason?" she asked him. Gowen looked back at the young wraith - Vera - before answering.

"It is a "truth" name in your language," he replied carefully, "and it suits her."

Gwen looked at Vera, and had to agree with him. Though she looked unkept and in need of a decent meal, she could be counted as quite attractive.

"Do you know her?" asked Gwen.

"Yes," replied Gowen.

"Why didn't you tell us about her? Why didn't you go and find her before?"

"Because I had no reason to believe that she was still alive."

That seemed to be understandable, thought Gwen. She couldn't help but think that Gowen looked much more relaxed and at ease with himself in that cell. Remembering the drawings and his earlier words, she couldn't help smile at the thought that he now had some hope. Hunkering down outside the perspex screen, she decided to go for broke.

"Gowen," she said, "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you. We'd also like to give… Vera a medical exam, just to make sure she's okay."

Gowen looked up and glared at Sheppard, still standing forgotten behind her.

"What?" demanded Sheppard.

"I have no desire to speak with the monsters from old legends," snarled Gowen. Vera uttered a guttural keening, as if in agreement.

It took Gwen a few moments to fully comprehend what Gowen had just said. How could she have forgotten that the damn Rift moved stuff not only through space, to dump it on their doorstep. Sheppard was merely looking confused, but she understood. Jack was going to have a fit when she told him if he wasn't already, watching the whole thing on the security feeds.

These wraith came from the future.

* * *

**Please R&R, let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Unpleasant Truths**

There had been a lot of explanations when Gwen and Sheppard got back. Mostly about the Rift, which required several attempts, since McKay kept interrupting to try and point out "inconsistencies" and "improbabilities". Only when Tosh finally lost her temper and threatened to give him a practical demonstration of the rift manipulator did he shut up momentarily. Sheppard then requested that he and his team be allowed to discuss matters in private. That was why team Torchwood were now all in Jack's office, huddled round the security monitor for the conference room.

***

"I say we just kill them both now."

"Yes, we'd already guessed that one." Rodney leaned forward, ignoring the pacing Ronon. "Look, this could be a potential goldmine! I mean think about it, if they're really from the future, then think about everything that we can get out of them!"

"Have you forgotten that they're wraith, Rodney?" asked Sheppard. "Not to mention the potential security risk they represent."

"We don't have to take them back to Pegasus, though actually if we did, we could always-"

"Am I the only one that remembers that one of these wraith is still a child?" interrupted Teyla. Sheppard and McKay looked at her sheepishly, while Ronon continued to pace and glare.

"We could always use that to our advantage," offered Sheppard. "It'd be a change, having a wraith queen on our side."

"And the other?" persisted Teyla.

"Well he'd be helpful too. We can always… you know, use the retrovirus on him afterwards" said McKay, but Teyla's eyes remained coldly on him. He sifted uncomfortably under her glare.

Sheppard stood up and looked at the live feed from the cells on the wall display. Something was praying on his mind.

"If we get them to tell us, what is effectively _their_ past, won't that change _our_ future?" he asked. Rodney looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sheppard?"

"Will you knock it off, I was just saying that we shouldn't go monkeying around with the timeline." He lowered his voice." And I don't think our… mutual friends are going to be too impressed either."

"So?" inquired Rodney, "We just don't tell them. Listen, I think the Daedalus should be able to beam us out of here. We can get Caldwell to beam out the wraith and Torchwood would be none the wiser. I mean, come on! What exactly could they do about it?"

The resulting silence indicated that they didn't know enough about their 'allies' to comfortably make any assumptions. Sheppard sighed.

"Well, if that's the only plan we've got, besides kill them," he added, catching Ronon's expression. "We have to keep this quiet from the Torchwood lot. I don't want to find out how far their hospitality extends."

***

Gwen left Jack's office. The others were looking as equally cheerful as she did.

"Well this is shit," commented Owen. "I guess I should call off the medical?"

"We don't want to draw suspicion," replied Jack. He glanced at Ianto, who's face was as unreadable as ever. "Ianto, I want you to keep them distracted until we've finished."

"Will instant coffee be acceptable?" asked Ianto, giving Jack a momentarily glimmer of humour to an otherwise serious and unenjoyable situation.

"I'll leave that up to you," answered Jack. Ianto gave him a curt nod before leaving the office as well.

"I'll go get everything scrubbed up then," said Owen. He gave Jack a questioning look. "You want to use the usual, or one of the back-up solutions?"

Jack's glare showed Owen that it wasn't up for discussion, so he too left. Tosh followed him swiftly, looking uncomfortable with being alone with Jack. So he was left to brood on what he would have to do. He wasn't about to delegate this task to one of the others, this was his responsibility. Eventually, he pushed himself out of the chair and went out into the main hub. A quick stop off at the medical cabinet for the necessary equipment, and he had all he needed to do the deed. Gwen was at her workstation, gathering all her notes and files she'd compiled together. Jack went over to her.

"You know that we've not got much choice," he said. The words sounded hollow, even to him. Gwen looked up at him with too bright eyes.

"Look, nothing I say is going to change anything." Her voice was slightly cracked with held back tears. "I know that it's part of the job. If you want to make it any easier, don't let them suffer."

The discussion was at an end. Jack moved away and towards the cells. He walked on with silence, until he heard a deep resonance filling the corridors. He paused, listening to the resonating harmonics as a higher tone joined the haunting voice. Walking on, he was almost sad to hear it end as he approached the wraiths' cell. Gowen looked up at him, the wraith girl that he had named as Vera, looking up at him too.

"Come to complain about the noise?" asked Gowen stoically. Jack laughed out loud at his humour, and Gowen grinned.

"Actually, I liked it," replied Jack. "What was it?"

Gowen looked back at Vera, who purred as he gently brushed a lock of hair off her face.

"I suppose you would think of it as a nursery rhyme, a children's song," said Gowen. "I was hoping to try and draw her mind back. I think it's working." He looked back to Jack. "Did you want to ask questions, or is Dr Harper wanting to see Vera?"

Jack's silence and sudden sullen expression was the only answer Gowen needed. "Ah. Already?"

"If there was another way…"

"There isn't," replied Gowen. "I knew that it was inevitable as soon as you brought me in. I didn't expect you to find the last member of my hive though."

"What happened, exactly," asked Jack, hoping to wind this out for as long as he could, to avoid the brutal conclusion as long as he could. Gowen knew that.

"There was a battle," said Gowen, his eyes distant. "with the New Lantian forces and us… we would never have won. We were meant to try and escape… there were several of us in the dart, including my queen's daughter." He looked down at Vera, who appeared to have dozed off leaning against him. "The next thing I know, we are on a strange world, our dart destroyed and humans with weapons are trying to take us somewhere. Not all of us survived the capture, I was only able to just escape imprisonment."

Jack had a sudden thought. "Did you know who took the rest of your… hive?"

Gowen looked at him stoically. "I remembered the writing from the containment vehicles they tried to put us in, as well as the humans thoughts. They worked for something called the Pharm." Jack swore to himself. He thought he'd seen enough of that business. "Revelation did some research into the Pharm, before you brought about it's end. They did what we could to dissuade others from falling into their clutches. Not everyone, but some."

"Then I suppose we owe you guys some thanks," said Jack.

"No," said Gowen, "you owe Revelation thanks, as I owe you thanks. You brought the Pharm to an end and ended the suffering of their… collection."

Jack knew that the conversation was over. Opening the cell, he took out the hypodermic needle, with its potentially deadly solution. His eyes caught the golden gaze of Vera. She was looking at him with what he could only consider a child's curiosity. He couldn't think of them as wraith, as monsters that needed to be destroyed.

It was his decision what happened next.

* * *

**Please R&R, it's good to know opinions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: What You Don't Know**

Inbox: Harkness, Captain Jack

From: .SGC

cc: Kirk_of_

Subject: Re. Final few details

Okay, first, _don't laugh at the email address!_Rodney set up the internet here, and also set the email addresses of the main expedition people. I am not the only person lobbying to change mine.

I can understand the whole attempted "Retcon" thing, but really, there is now too much of you on our files to get away with that. Nice try though folks. Our scientists are now analysing it, so we have to thank you for giving us the recipe, if unintentionally.

And about the wraith. I am not the only one that doubts those deaths were "accidental". Unknown pathogens? Give us some credit! If you didn't want us questioning them, fine, but one was a kid. She was harmless. And you just killed them, to spite us. You were right, before. We don't want to know you. We make some morally ambiguous decisions at times, but I don't know how any of you sleep at night.

For the record, don't contact us again. Ever.

Sheppard.

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: I owe you

Thank you Jack.

I'll discuss the more complicated details with you tomorrow, okay? But I just wanted to say thank you for doing what you did. I really can't thank you enough.

* * *

***phew* That's it, managed to reach the end. However, considering that I have not on, but two sequels that have planned themselves in my head, even before I'd finished, I don't think this is the last we've seen of these characters...**

**Please R&R and watch this space (just don't hold your breath. I want to do more work on my other fanfics too...)**


End file.
